Shave Yo Momma/Funeral
"Shave Yo Momma/Funeral"' '''is a 2019 song by Submarine Man featuring vocals from Sakooni!, Riak Riak, and Michael Wackson. It features on the deluxe edition of [[NoStockingz (album)|''NoStockingz]].'' Lyrics 1: Shave Yo Momma Yeah! Ayyy Sakooni! I shaved yo momma (momma) It cause lots of drama (wow) Because she was a lama (very bad) And I hate alamalama (of course) You eat food at Tony Roma's (ribs) Submarine Man gonna put you in a coma (you dead) Your grammar so bad you forgot the comma (grammerly.com) Old Man Dad Records we don't wear no pajamas (lama lama) Your socks so bad you got's lot of (bad smeet) You silly stocking listening to Magna Carta (holy grail) You so dumb you let out a farta (fart in yo face) You go to the gym and steal out of ma locka (thief) They call me Submarine Man, afro like Yo Gabba Gabba (golden) I be the best for you I'm much talla (tower) I hate mean words so I don't like Rucka Rucka (Ali) I am best I shaved yo motha (smeetin foot folk) She was more like a beauty queen From a movie scene I shaved yo momma what do you mean? I am the one Who will dance on the floor, in the round Shezain, I am the one Who will dance on the floor, in the round She told my hair name was Bille Jean As I squashed the scene The never had an ice cream We in the one People always told me That be careful over you What, tall man breaking young girl's arm Heehee every body always told me That be careful over you That be careful over you Becomes the broom The Bille Jean is not my lamb She's just a girl, Hulk arms I am the one But this pig is be not my son But the Bille Jean is not my son The Bille Jean is not my lamb The Bille Jean is not my lamb The Bille Jean is not my lamb The Bille Jean is not my lamb 2: Funeral I am sad, very sad Because I have to see people going to funeral Smeet funerals! They are bad I hate funerals! Now, stop going to funerals! Anyways, I will never need a funeral in the first place Can't you see how perfect I am? Yah, I am perfect Do I look like I need to go to funeral? No, funerals aare bad, very bad Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh Funerals are bad Lets, lets not go to them Funerals are bad Lets, lets not go to them Funerals are bad Lets, lets not go to them Funerals are bad One two three four! Now it is time for us as a people To start make some changes Because I don't want to see people crying People gone to funerals I wonder, ? My baby girl says, people forgot what you saying People forgot what you do But people never forgot I make them feel You love me, I want you to love me like you love 2Pac and B.I.G I am going to do exactly Funerals are bad Lets, lets not go to them Funerals are bad Lets, lets not go to them Funerals are bad Lets, lets not go to them Funerals are bad One two three four! Now you can just listen to the beat As I go away, I go with my friend Riak Riak Bye bye! Why It Sucks # Michael Wackson has a heavy Indian accent and his verse is barely audible. # The Auto-Tune is overused by all artists. # The beat is just a terrible loop. # The lyrics are laughably bad (ex. "You eat food at Tony Roma's (ribs)"). # The song rips off "Billie Jean" by Michael Jackson. # Product placement for Tony Roma's, Grammarly.com, ''Yo Gabba Gabba, and the Hulk. # Submarine Man's funeral part is laughably bad. # You can barely understand what Riak Riak is saying, as in most of his songs. # Submarine Man doesn't want to go to funerals and that's just a dumb and stupid statement. # After Submarine Man finishes the outro, the beat plays and you can't listen to the song from there. IT IS EARRAPE!! # Riak Riak says he wants people to love him like 2Pac and the Notorious B.I.G, but those two are great rappers and Riak Riak's not close to becoming "#1 Rapper in dis planet". # Submarine Man references Rucka Rucka Ali, a terrible satire rapper/singer. Official Audio Submarine Man - Shave Yo Momma! Funeral ft. Michael Wackson, Riak Riak & Sakooni! Category:2010s Songs Category:2019 Category:Submarine Man Songs Category:Sakooni! Songs Category:Riak Riak Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs that are way too long Category:Michael Wackson songs Category:Flex Entertainment releases Category:Rip-offs Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Experimental songs